exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tohkata Miyagawa
Tohkata Miyagawa is the reincarnation of half of Shiva, Kali, and a powerful Amesha summoner. Story Finding One'w Worth Tohkata Miyagawa's real name is Melinda Luka, the sister of Christina Luka. The pair were experimented from at birth by Ouroboros who tied their fates to that of deities. After the Luka family was threatened by the Horenheim, Tohkata was sent to japan with a false identity. There, she met Takumi Tsukiya, whom she lost in strange circumstances. She was then asked for help by the mysterious Tsukiya, a time-traveler and a summon of the Arubboth from the future. Tsukiya claimed that Tohkata could become an Amesha summoner and forged a pact with her, bringing Tohkata to a desolate future and asking her to prevent it, while guiding her in the matter. Tohkata, albeit quite surprised, agreed. She thus traveled through time, saving Medea, becoming enamored with Tiamat, finding enemies in Evangelo and Leonhart Den Anfan, encountering a mysterious version of herself, and also learning about her own existence as a demi-deity. While attempting to master her destructive side, she was ambushed by Josue, a mysterious man who killed Tsukiya before her eyes and caused her to become berserk. Goddess of Death and Redemption Tohkata, devastated by Josue's actions who used her own rage in order to portray her the world's enemy and use it to twist the Timeline to his own ends, vowed revenge. She traveled across timelines to stop him from acting, eventually finding a way to restore Tsukiya's full existence as Takumi Tsukiya, embodiment of the Arubboth. Finding herself a path between that of a bloodthirsty deity and a frail human, choosing to define herself and to make her own decisions for the world, Tohkata eventually confronted both the oppressive regime of Oreste Thule and the plans of Josue who sought to annihilate the world's very purpose. She then returned to her own 'home' of India where she installed a pantheon for all the Ameshas she summoned along the way. Appearance Tohkata is a woman with auburn hair and light blue eyes, dressed in a blue and orange majestic dress. Her expression is usually serious. She can grow several arms as Kali. Personality Tohkata is a strong-willed woman, one whose emotions dictate most of her actions and who is driven by a strong sense of protecting the innocent, forgiving those who can be forgiven, and eradicating the rest. She forms a strong bond with her companion and an even stronger one with her Ameshas, to whom, despite her divine and regal bearing, she is able to show extreme devotion and understanding. Struggling against the destructive impulses of her Kali essence - who seeks destruction of the unclean - Tohkata is a figure of resolute forgiveness and understanding, who seeks to be worshiped not as a destroyer but as a savior, and pushes herself to the limit in that aim. Between innocence and responsibility, between simple love and unconditional sacrifice, Tohkata stands as a protector and an ultimate figure of redemption. Powers * Divine Existence: Tohkata exists as Kali and thus possesses conceptual immortality as well as immense destructive powers, and the ability to bestow them through Divine Magic. * Summoning Mastery: Tohkata is an excellent summoner, able to use the power of 121 Ameshas by herself. Storylines * Wishes of Arubboth features her as a central protagonist. Trivia * She is often affectionately nicknamed Tohkali. * Among her most trusted Ameshas are Nobunaga, Finn McCool, Bellerophon, Kriemhild, Edmond Dantes - and of course, Tiamat. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Deity